our life
by inulover129
Summary: this is a story about kagome and sesshomaru's life d p.s. i know some of these chapters suck and i don't think i want to continue writing it. so if you think i should continue please give me a good reason
1. Chapter 1

one day in the village inuyasha and kagome were taking a walk so that kagome could confrunt inuyasha about her true feelings for him. ,they stopped at bone eaters well." inuyasha" said kagome."i will be back soon and i will bring you the feeling of betrayal and if you come after me the feeling will come faster". at that moment kagome cautiously said INUYASHA I **DO NOT** _**LOVE**_ YOU ANY MORE!KA- KAGOME?!inuyasha studdered SO GO RUN TO KIKIYO AND DONT COME BACK TO ME AND IF YOU DO COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME I WILL **BRING **** SESSHOMARU HE HAS PROMISED TO PROTECT ME AND ALOT BETTER THAN YOU DID! **"you" wench yelled inuyasha. with that kagome ran into the woods off to sesshomaru's castle. he stood there with one thought echoing through his mind which was "i hate you kagome" but now he wanted to kill her in cold blood for her betrayal not just towards him but his teammates. why would she just leave when he had-dent done any thing? he then walked towards where he and his other three friends where camped.

**authors note- please give me some ideas on a third chapter because i already have some ideas for the 2nd chapter**


	2. after math

that night kagome arrived at sesshomaru's castle she walk into his chambers and said i have left  
>inuyasha and i would like you to train with me. the fact that she left inuyasha ecoed her in<br>the back of her mind while being shown to her roon by jaken. kagome was sprised to see that  
>her room was huge with purpul flower wallpapering with a large bed. the room also had a tall<br>bookshelf with different types of was tierd so she went to sleep  
><strong>sesshomaru's pov<strong>  
>sesshomaru was up all night finishing some paper work. was on his last few papers when he<br>decided to take a break.  
><strong>kagome's pov<strong>  
>kagome had woken up and went down stairs to talk to sesshomaru about him training her.<br>she knocked on the office door .she heard him say she could come in. she walked in slowly  
>and sat down in the chair across from him. she had a very serious look on her face when<br>she began to speak "when will we start on my training?" she asked  
>"we will begin tommarow at sun raise"said sesshomaru. kagome stood to exit his office<br>once she was gone she never heard another sound from that office.  
><strong>inuyasha's pov<strong>  
>inuyasha refused to anser any questions from the three beings in front of him<br>songo,miroku and shippo.  
>songo yelled hey baka tell us what happened to kagome where is she?<br>fine i will tell you said inuyasha  
>she left me for sesshomaru,told me to go back to kikiyo ,and problably ran for sesshomaru's castle<br>finally said knowing you you might have said some thing to anger her.  
>shippo was crying and said with aloud wale what if we never see her again?<br>inuyasha said if we never see her again we will add kikiyo to our group  
>how could you ever say that they all said in union songo was holding back tears that<br>threatened to drop and said we all loved her and we both know you loved her too  
>inuyasha was finaly angery and shouted if you care so much about that wench<br>why dont you join her?sango gasped and yelled than maybe be will. with that  
>sango miroku and shippo gathered their belongings along with kilala.<br>kilala transformed and sango miroku and shippo hopped onto  
>kilala and road off into the night<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**kagome's pov**  
>that night i remembered when i realized that didn't i love inuyasha and i was in love<br>with sesshomaru. so i picked sesshomaru over inuyasha because of one  
>night. that night was about 2 months ago when i got lost in the forest and sesshoamru<br>found were sitting infront of a fire when i decided to go to the hot spring. i was sitting in the hot springs and sesshomaru was in a tree and i couldn't help but  
>realize that sesshomaru was staring right at me. so i quickly stood up and walked toward my clothes<br>when he jumped from the tree he was sitting in and landed in front of me. at  
>that moment i quickly reached for my towel and wrapped it around me body.i said" se-sesshomaru<br>can i help you?" ''i need nothing''he said. i turned away then i felt his arm around my  
>waist and i was turned around facing him again then his lips came crashing onto mine.<br>then i realized i have been waiting for this ever since i met him so i wrapped my arms around  
>his neck and kissed him back. after that we fell to the floor.i let the towel fall and it went on from<br>there. sesshomaru had kissed my cheek and it left a scar.i did not know what it meant then but i  
>do now. it means he mated with me. but for some reason now he acts like nothing went on<br>between us.  
><span><strong>end of memories<strong>

my memories were interrupted by sesshomaru knocking at my door. come in i said  
>the man walked into my room and said kagome i would like to ask you something and said do you still<br>love that half breed? i said with a large smile on my face "i love you with all my heart and only  
>you". i stood up and kissed him on the cheek. he didn't look happy but i could tell he was. after<br>that he stood and left the room.


	4. our new family

**Kagome's pov**  
>it has been 2 weeks since i have been living with sesshomaru and during that time i found out<br>that i was 2 months pregnant. when i told sesshomaru he was so happy but he did not show it  
>very much but he had a great big is quite protective of me now. he wont even<br>let me leave the castle with out being supervised by someone! it is pretty boring in the castle  
>now.[knock at my room door] i opened the door to see inuyasha. and i yell what the hell do u<br>want half breed."i need to talk to you", he said. i let him in. he began to speak," kagome i  
>your scent has changed what happened to you? nothing happened to me i am fine. now get<br>to the point why are you here? "i am here cause we all miss want you to come back".  
>i cant come back inuyasha i am sesshomaru's mate and i am bearing his child but u and the<br>gang are free to visit any time. wait you mated with sesshomaru?! and are pregnant with his  
>baby. yes i am. i said simply. i love sesshomaru and i am not going to leave him so you wasted<br>your time coming here so please leave inuyasha. " fine i will leave but just remember we all love  
>you " . he said and left the room.<br>**6 months later**  
><strong>kagome's pov<strong>  
>"sesshomaru" i called. he was instantly in front of me. "yes love" he said. i frowned and said do<br>think i am fat ? no you always look gorgeous to me mate. he said. "liar!" i yelled. "oh but i am  
>not lying you always look like a beautiful goddess kagome" he said. thank u sesshomaru i love u<br>so much.  
><strong>sesshomaru's pov<strong>  
>what was she asking me all these questions for she already knows what i think of her. i thought<br>to myself. "sesshomaru" kagome called. "yes" i answered. "what gender do you want the  
>baby to be? she asked .well i never really thought about that. i answered. now that i think<br>about it i guess i want a baby boy so he can be an heir to the western lands. i said. i guess i  
>want a boy too i bet if he is a boy he will be just as handsome as his father. kagome said. i bent down and<br>kissed her. and said what ever the gender of our baby i will love you both very much.  
>2 weeks later<br>**kagome's pov**  
>SESSHOMARU! he than walked through the door to our room. SESSHOMARU THE BABY IS<br>COMING. i yelled. he then picked me up bride style and rushed me to the castle doctor. with in  
>seconds i was laying on to a hospital bed and i was about to have my baby. There<br>sesshoamru stood by my bed side. he stared down at me. i took his hand and said" I'm scared."  
>he used his other hand to stroke my cheek and said "just stay calm"with that i was directed<br>to do as told by the doctor."ok now give it a push" the doctor the doctor said  
>now one more time but this time with all your might. my baby was born. but the doctor said<br>there was another baby on the way so i had to do it all over that the doctor said  
>they are a boy and a girl.i was so happy so i cried. i took the babies from the doctor<br>the girl i will name "winter" because she was just as beautiful as the season. she had  
>white hair with a black stripe in it, golden hazel eyes,last but not least she pointed ears<br>just like her father's. "shesshomaru you name our son"i said. he than flashed a smile at  
>me.<br>**sesshomaru's pov**  
>"my son i will name you yuko"he had back hair with a white streak on each side, he had<br>brown eyes with a golden glisten and had dull ears like his mother. "i love you kagome". he said  
>"i love you too fluffy" kagome put the babies to bed and went back to his room with his mate and went to sleep.<p> 


End file.
